Miss Almost-Perfect
by freak.lolly
Summary: Hatsune Miku seorang yang -nyaris- sempurna./OneShot/freak.lolly 2012


_Miss AlmostPerfect_

–dipersembahkan oleh

—Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. dan Crypton FM—

.

_Selamat Menikmati._

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku seorang yang sempurna—maaf—hampir sempurna.

Ia cantik, indah, anggun, pintar, dan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sempurna.

Semuanya; mata, hidung, bibir, telinga, rambut, pipi, dagu, leher, pundak, tangan, tubuhnya; semuanya.

Semua kecantikan, keindahan, keanggunan dan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya sempurna itu dilengkapi oleh suaranya.

Suaranya indah, memukau, menyihir semua yang mendengarnya. Ia penyanyi yang sukses.

Tidak hanya itu. Sang penyanyi Hatsune Miku itu mempunyai bakat akting yang luar biasa.

Ia tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, merengut, cemberut, marah, bahagia; itu semua akting. Ya, tidak lebih dari sekadar akting.

Hatsune Miku punya banyak fans; anak laki-laki, anak perempuan, remaja laki-laki, remaja perempuan, wanita, pria, ibu, ayah, nenek, kakek; semuanya.

Seluruh kota mengenalnya.

Seluruh kota menyayanginya.

Seluruh kota berteriak untuknya.

Seluruh kota jatuh cinta padanya.

Seluruh kota takluk padanya.

Hatsune Miku bahkan sudah lupa dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Ia menadahkan tangannya; meminta belas kasihan ke orang-orang kaya yang melewatinya.

Ia berjalan terseok; kakinya kurus tanpa alas, dekil.

Ia menangis; bukan akting, Hatsune Miku benar-benar menangis, menangisi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

Seluruh penggemarnya tidak tahu masa lalu Hatsune Miku yang sebenarnya; menyedihkan, memilukan, menyakitkan.

Mereka hanya tahu Hatsune Miku yang sekarang; menyenangkan, menggembirakan, memukau.

Hatsune Miku seorang yang sempurna—maaf lagi—hampir sempurna.

Hatsune Miku tidak mempunyai orangtua; yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati, yang membesarkan ia dari kecil, yang mengajarinya banyak hal.

Ia tidak punya kekasih; pemuda biru dengan syal itu tidak mencintainya seperti Hatsune Miku mencintai pemuda biru itu.

Ia tidak punya orang-orang yang serius mencintainya; para penggemarnya hanya mencintai kelebihan seorang Hatsune Miku, tidak dengan kekurangannya.

Ia tidak punya ekspresi; ingat, semua ekspresi bahagia, sedih, dan marahnya hanya akting belaka.

Hidupnya menyedihkan, bukan? Ya, Hatsune Miku memang seseorang yang hidupnya menyedihkan.

Bagi seorang Hatsune Miku, hidup itu adalah sebuah drama; dimana ia bisa bebas berakting sepuasnya tanpa takut ada yang memecatnya karena sebutir atau beberapa kesalahan.

Hidup itu membosankan. Hatsune Miku bangun di pagi hari, sarapan pagi, mandi, berdandan, pergi syuting, pergi bernyanyi, makan siang, pergi bernyanyi, rekaman, makan malam, pergi bernyanyi, belajar, tidur, bangun di pagi hari, sarapan, dan seterusnya.

Hatsune Miku butuh perubahan suasana; jadi gadis yang hampir sempurna itu mengisi bak mandinya dengan air hangat, lalu meraih sebuah cutter dan mengiris nadinya sendiri.

Hatsune Miku tertawa; tawa itu menyedihkan, tapi terdengar seperti tawa bahagia. Tawa itu menakutkan, tapi terdengar seperti nyanyian yang merdu (aah, benarkah?).

Setelah mengiris nadinya, Hatsune Miku menenggelamkan dirinya ke bak mandi; dan seketika air yang bening berubah menjadi merah, merah, merah.

Ya, merah.

.

.

Keeskokan harinya; Hatsune Miku ditemukan mati tenggelam dan kehabisan darah—di kamar mandinya sendiri, di rumahnya yang megah.

Orang-orang bersedih; entah itu sedih palsu atau bukan.

Koran-koran menjadikan berita kematian Hatsune Miku sebagai berita utama.

Televisi menayangkan berita itu seminggu berturut-turut.

Tapi kemudian sosok seorang Hatsune Miku mulai dilupakan; orang-orang melupakannya; koran-koran menghapusnya dari berita utama; televisi berhenti menayangkannya.

Tidak ada lagi yang ingat dengan keberadaan Hatsune Miku; ia sudah digantikan oleh seorang berambut merah jambu dengan paras cantik dan suara yang tidak kalah merdu;

Megurine Luka.

Megurine Luka lebih sempurna dari Hatsune Miku; ia punya orangtua, ia punya orang-orang yang serius menyayanginya, dan ia punya kekasih berambut biru dengan syal, ia punya ekspresi.

Megurine Luka menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di depan makam Hatsune Miku. Matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan—ia menang.

Ia seorang yang sempurna—ya—sempurna.

.

.

—**owari—**

.

23 Desember 2012 [14.45]

.

Hoeeeh, gaya tulisan gue berubah, gaya tulisan gue berubah! /nyalainkembangapi

Apa perubahan gue ini berhubungan dengan nilai rapot yang jelek? Entahlah. /lalumeratapinilairapot

—saya benar-benar tidak meniru gaya menulis siapapun. Jika terjadi sedikit persamaan, yasudah. Tidak ada yang benar-benar sama dan tidak ada yang benar-benar berbeda, kan?

.

Salam hangat dari

.

(Fic ini semacam pesta atas selesainya masa ujian dan penyambutan liburan?)

.

.

(Entahlah. Siapa yang peduli?)


End file.
